cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctrine that is the Dilber/Bilrow Love Child
The Doctrine that is the Dilber/Bilrow Love Child was retired on the 30th of April, 2008, to be replaced by the United Jungle Accords. The Doctrine that is the Dilber/Bilrow Love Child Kevin the Great's guide to Green Team Stability in three easy steps To protect the interest of our members and to ensure that our member nations are never again struck with sanctions by rogue Senators of the Green Team, the Grand Global Alliance wherein to proclaims: Green Team Senate 1.1 No alliance on the Green Team with exception of the Grand Global Alliance, and any other alliance approved by the Grand Global Alliance, will hold a senator position. 1.2 Any Senator candidate from an alliance not authorized by the Grand Global Alliance receiving more than 20 votes for the Green Team Senate will be asked to move from the Green Team. Failure to remove their nation from the Green Team will be deemed as an act of war, and that nation will be attacked as a rogue. 1.3 If said Senator's alliance refuses to make that Senator move or that alliance tries to defend its member from attack for breaking this policy, it will be viewed as an act of war on the Grand Global Alliance and will be met with quick and decisive military action by the Grand Global Alliance. New Alliances on the Green Team 2.1 No new alliances will be allowed on the Green Team without the expressed permission of the Grand Global Alliance Council from the original signing of this proclamation on July 29, 2007. 2.2 Any alliance found to be setting up on the Green Team will be approached diplomatically first and given the chance to leave the Green Team or given an exception. If the deadline to leave the Green Team is not met, it will be considered an act of war on the Grand Global Alliance and will be met with quick and decisive military action by the Grand Global Alliance. Grand Global Alliance's Commitment to Sanctioning Policy 3.1 The Grand Global Alliance will not use sanctions in an offensive manner as an act of war. Senators representing the Grand Global Alliance will only use sanctions on rogue nations that have used nuclear weapons against another nation. The Grand Global Alliance will also use sanctions on rogue nations who threaten nuclear strikes if solid, concrete evidence is presented to support the accusations that a rogue nation might use nuclear weapons. 3.2 Senators represented by the alliances who have been allowed to hold a Senatorial seat, either through their names listed on this form or authorized by the Grand Global Alliance, are asked to use the same discretion when issuing a sanction, sanctioning only rogue nations that have already used nuclear weapons, or rogue nations that have threatened to use nuclear weapons. As with the Grand Global Alliance's policy on nations who threaten to use nuclear weapons, we request that Senators refrain from sanctioning a nation threatening to use nuclear weapons unless concrete evidence is presented to support accusations of threats. Signed by the Grand Global Alliance, * DerekJones, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm * Ironchef, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm * Sognatore, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm * ALdbeign, Elder Statesman * Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman * Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman * BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman * Bilrow, Elder Statesman * Mydogti, Regent * Zebulon, Chancellor * Emperor Noodla, Vice-Chancellor of the Exterior * Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Revisions Revised on 3/4/2008. When the Grand Global Alliance created the Dilber/Bilrow Doctrine on July 29, 2007, we intended to provide a set of guidelines that would stabilize the green team, specifically its once unstable Senate. As part of that stabilization, we looked towards our friends in the Green Protection Agency to serve as a model for stability that we expected out of any alliance that ran a senator on the green team. Within recent months, the Green Protection Agency has come under question for numerous actions by its government, debating its own ability to control itself and isolate corruption. The Grand Global Alliance cannot and will not accept any of the numerous claims on behalf of the Green Protection Agency's government of its willingness to change, as we know full-well that serious change required a level of commitment that the Green Protection Agency wasn't prepared to make. Because of these recent transgressions outlined above, we no longer recognize the Green Protection Agency as a pillar of stability on the green team. The Grand Global Alliance cannot confidently say that their policies for proper Senatorial conduct will be held to the utmost importance that a once stable and truly neutral Green Protection Agency of the past would have acted. In a way that their neutrality couldn't be upheld, we feel it is only a matter of time before their commitment to the Senate will falter as well. The Grand Global Alliance hereby revises the Dilber/Bilrow Doctrine to remove the Green Protection Agency's exemption to this doctrine, as well as edits to further outline the importance of proper Senatorial conduct by defining more clearly what it means to have a stable Senate, as well as outlining specific policies for sanctioning that we hope will be upheld by any Senator on the green team. Per the terms agreed to in a previous agreement, the Grand Global Alliance will continue to recognize the Senator from The Grämlins. External links * GGA forum link to doctrine Category:Grand Global Alliance